


Purrs Like a Cat, Thinks Like a Cat

by TheIcyMage



Series: Transcendence AU [11]
Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls Transcendence AU
Genre: Fluff, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: The twins and Henry have a quiet evening and Mabel decides to prove that her brother is totally half cat.





	Purrs Like a Cat, Thinks Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it on tumblr: http://theitalianscribe.tumblr.com/post/163577960751/alcor-in-bliss

Prompt: Alcor in bliss

 

"So," Even though he couldn't see Mabel's face, Dipper could hear the smug grin through her voice, "Still think you are not a cat?"  
Oh, come on? Just because she was giving him head rubs and scratches and, God, when did she learn to control the power she put into massages.  
Anyway, just because he was getting the best massage of his life...so far. There was no way this would be the last one. There were still so many years left and, darn it! Focus on how good it feels, not how times like these were limited, even if the future was unclear. No, focus on how relaxed he was, kicking back and watching DuckTective and how he was so close to the bowl of Dove chocolates that Mabel had in her lap.   
Mabel must have somehow sensed the turn his thoughts had, because she began rubbing small circles and gave gentle scratches along his back and suddenly his biggest worry was that his wings had been twitching slightly and had suddenly popped out completely,  
"Dip Dork, can you fold those or lean back a little, I can't see."  
"And I can't believe you think I am a cat!" Dipper slumped, but kept his wings out and tried to angle them slightly in spite.  
Mabel only snorted and began to lightly rub the tips of his wings and a sound emanated from Dipper that he always denied making.  
"Come on, bro-bro! You're even pu-"  
"No. No I'm not!"  
Suddenly there was pressure to his neck and the world tilted on its side and suddenly his sister and brother in law were laughing. Dipper locked eyes with the fluffy abomination in Henry's lap and they shared a moment of shared enjoyment that they hated individuals closest to them for providing. From the laughter, Dipper could guess they were both curling to the sides and melting into the touch.   
The sound Dipper could not and absolutely did not make grew louder.   
"You were saying?" Mabel laughed and booped her brother on the nose, but Dipper didn't respond.  
Leaning over to boop her brother in his precarious position had knocked over the bowl in her lap.   
"Hey, Mabel," Dipper called as he grabbed a handful of candy that landed on his chest. "Can a cat do this?"  
In one quick and defiant motion, Dipper shoved the handful of chocolates, wrappers included, into his mouth.  
"No," Henry snorted at his brother, "But they would act specifically to defy expectations."  
"Purrs like a cat, thinks like a cat, isn't my brother the best?"   
Dipper stopped listening to them and instead focused on the taste of artistically-crafted milk chocolate and foil wrappers with cheezy fortunes.  
He was sure that he had won this argument until he enjoyed a cup of tea brewed from what he discovered at the last drop was catnip.


End file.
